


遅咲き人間のための対人境界線ガイド

by nijisousaku



Category: Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nijisousaku/pseuds/nijisousaku
Summary: 素敵なファンフィクション『Late Bloomers Guide to Interpersonal Boundaries』の拙訳です。This is a direct translation of the beautiful fan fiction.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 1





	遅咲き人間のための対人境界線ガイド

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Late Bloomers Guide to Interpersonal Boundaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127405) by [pentapus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentapus/pseuds/pentapus). 



ディックは、手袋を脱ぐのに時間がかかりすぎていた。  


ティムは最初、ディックが怪我──もしかしたら手首の捻挫──をしたのではないかと疑ったため、デジタルの犯罪報告書を捲りながらもディックに気を払っていた。アルフレッドはもうすぐ2階に向かうだろうし、パトロールはもう今夜は終わったところだった──今夜というより今朝か。ティムの時計は、午前5時をバイブレーションで告げたところだった。この時間帯には、ティムの好きな静けさ、安らかさが洞窟に漂う。仕事をするのに適している。周りには誰もいなかった。  
エレベーターの扉が閉まり、しんとした静けさが降ってきてはじめて、ディックがティムだけと話をするために待っていたのだと気づいた。ティムの腕には小さな興奮が走った。ティムはもうずっと前に、ナイトウィングからの承認を望む小さなロビンではなくなっていたが、それでも気分が良かった。画面から目は離さなかったが、好奇心から気はそれていた。  
「ティム」とやがてディックは言った。「ジェイソンの恋愛遍歴について、なにか知ってるかな」  
おや、とティムは思った。どうやら予想してたのと違う話らしい。任務の相談や、アシストについてと予想していたが、恋愛？ 頭の中に、これからジェイソンの抱える性病について話をされるのでは、との考えがよぎった。奇妙に感じるが、対処できるだろう。まあ実際は性病の話では無いだろうが。一体なんだっていうんだ。ゴシップ？  
ティムはゆっくりとディックのほうを向いた。「オラクルにした方がいい類の質問かな」  
「バブス？ そうだな……ダメだ」ディックは椅子に重く腰を下ろしたので、車輪がきしむ音がした。「複数人には聞けない」  
ティムは眉をあげた。「やっと興味をひかれてきたよ」  
ティムの一部──ジェイソンが最初に帰還した際の暴力によりいまだに痛みを感じる部分──は、ジェイソンのみっともない側面を見ることで自身の痛みを終わらせられるだろうかと思いを馳せた。十代のティムの痩せた体をロッカーに押し込む、レターマンジャケットを着たジェイソンの姿を想像する。──バン！  
ティムは鼻で笑った。この妄想は現実的じゃない。ジェイソンは高校2年生になる前に死んでいたし、ティムはGEDのためにほぼ同じ時点で中退していた。2人とも高校で多くの時間を過ごしたことは無い。しかしながら、青春映画お決まりのシーンはどこかピッタリに感じた。  
「ティム」ディックは疲れた顔をティムに向けた。「知っているのか？」  
「ジェイソンの恋愛遍歴をトラッキングしてるかって？ してない。というより、《僕は》してないね。ジェイソンの精神状態を考えると、ブルースはしてるかも。ともかく僕らが知らないってことは、ジェイソンは公表したがってないってことだ」  
ディックは片手で顔をこすった。ディックは疲れた表情をしていて、ティムはそれが気に食わなかった。そもそも、怪我を疑った第一の原因はその顔だった。  
「なんで聞くのさ」  
「言えないんだ、ティム。君は中立的な立場じゃない」  
今や、ティムは知る必要があった。すごく知りたい訳ではなかったとしても。ジェイソンはタンクトップ向きの体格とジェームズ･ディーンのように向こう見ずな態度を併せ持っていて、どのように──もしくは誰と──ひどい性的冒涜に加担しているか、見当もつかないのだから。  
ティムはただ、ディックの表情が気に食わなかったのだ。  
「仮に」ティムは理性的に言った。「ディックが中立的な立場だと認めるのは、いったい誰に当たるのさ」  
ディックは顔をしかめた。「もっともな指摘だ」とディックは言った。  
「僕はジェイソンの敵でも、批判者でもない──少なくとも不当には批判しない、と思う」  
「知ってる。ティム、君のロビンが誰だったか、僕は知ってるからね」  
ティムは、すべてお見通しといった態度のディックから目をそらした。  
「願わくば彼が気付かない事を祈るよ。できるかぎり死角を持っておきたい」  
知るかぎりではジェイソンは、ティムの夜の写真撮影について、きちんと年数の計算をしたり、ティムがまだ４歳の時にディックの両親が死ぬところを目撃した意味について考えたことはないようだった。ティムの秘密の写真に頻出するロビンがディックではないと、ジェイソンは知らなかった。  
ティムはジェイソンに知られたいかどうかを決め切れなかった。知れば、ティムがいつもジェイソンの味方だったことをジェイソンは理解するかもしれない。一方で、ジェイソンの言葉による攻撃は外科医なみで、ティムは既に弱点だらけだった。  
ティムは息を吐いた。「ごめん。《僕はジェイソンの批判者ではなかった》と、過去形にするべきだった」   
ディックはため息をついた。「ジェイソンが抱える盲点については君の言う通りだ。ジェイソンが意図的に隠している事と、彼自身が見えてない事を区別するのは、イライラする」  
「てことは、ジェイソンは恋愛遍歴を隠しているの？」ティムは、ディックの詳しい説明を期待して言った。  
その試みは、あまりさり気無くなかったようだ。ディックはわずかに身を引いた。ティムは詮索することに少々罪悪感を覚えたが、しかし知らない事態は助けようがない。  
「ティム、やっぱり教えられない」  
「どうしてさ」  
「中立性だけが重要なんじゃない。ジェイソンの尊厳にかかわることだから」  
「ジェイソンに助言を求められたの？」それが本当だといいけど。ジェイソンが人間臭くなり、イメージが自然災害や神の怒りの鉄槌から遠ざかる。「僕が、校庭のいじめっ子みたいにからかうって？」  
「ジェイソンは、誰もが校庭のいじめっ子だと思ってる」とディックは言った。「隅っこで怪我をしている時には、失われていく地面の一寸一寸が……」  
壊滅的だ。  
ティムは机の端のチップを拾った。ティムは、架空のレターマンジャケットを着た架空のジェイソンを考えていた。  
ジェイソンは大柄なロビンではなかった。ファイルの情報と、ロッカールームの壁の切り込みから推察するに、ティムよりも小さかった。ジェイソンに起きた事件をその文脈で考えると吐き気がする。  
ティムはジェイソンを、青春映画お決まりの別のシーンに配役しなおすべきかもしれない。ジェイソン・トッドは、ティムが押し込まれている隣のロッカーに押し込まれていた、劇場好きの変わり者のナードだったかもしれない。  
ティムの一部はその考えに反発した。ティムがジェイソンに本当の意味で会った時には、ティムの物語の中でジェイソンは「変な劇場オタク」に配役されていなかった。  
「これはあなたのことでもある」とティムは言った。「だからあなたが、この問題に対して」この問題が何であるかはさておき「僕が適任じゃないって心から言うなら、何であれ手を引く」  
「いったん引いておいて、後部座席からあれこれ指示を出すつもりだろ」  
「ディック」  
「僕らは《後部座席運転手》の一族だから仕方ない。遺伝性だからね」  
ディックは明らかに時間稼ぎをしていた。  
「僕に、この件で行動しませんって誓わせようとしてる？」  
「守れないだろ」  
ティムは歯を食いしばった。話を逸らそうとするディックは苛つくが、ジェイソンへの苛つきよりはマシだ。  
ジェイソンとの仕事はしばしば、ティムを狂気に陥れた。すべてが順調な時もあれば、ジェイソンが大量の兵器を抱え込んでいながら急に神経質になり、ティムを追い出しにかかることもあるからだった。  
ジェイソンは絶対にその中間の状態でティムに会いたがらなかったし、その不条理さを理解できないようだった。ディックの言うとおり、その行動のほとんどはトラウマのせいだろう。しかし、他者の助けになりたい気持ちを人質にした、独りよがりなクソ野郎に思えてしまう。  
ジェイソンは、ディックにそんな扱いをしておいて、ディックが家族の支援を受けないだろうと推測するべきではないだろう。  
ディックは椅子の背もたれに頭をもたげ、自虐的な笑みを浮かべた。「今の僕、どれだけ混乱しているように見えるかな」  
「すごく」ティムは正直に言った。「ディック、僕はあなた以外の精神状態に関して横からあれこれ言わないって約束するし、あなたに関しても聞くだけに留める。僕が動脈瘤になる前に言ってくれ」  
ディックは首をかしげて洞窟に人がいないか確認した。誰もいないことがわかったので、ディックはコンソールに向かって移動し、ティムの前を通ってキーボードに手を伸ばした。ウィンドウが現れた──サイレンスプロトコルだ。監視装置の電源が切られた。  
「ディック」ティムは慎重に言った。髪が逆立つようだった。  
「大丈夫だ！ 誰も死なないよ」  
ディックは、過剰なまでの警戒が家族の伝統であることを遅れて思い出したようだった。ティムはディックに対して苛立った表情を向けた。答えの前に動脈瘤を得ることになりそうだ。  
ディックはマウスをいじった。肩がティムの肩に当たって暖かかった。去年から洞窟はコードレスになり、神経質な指がいじくり回すものがかなり減った。いくつかハンドスピナーを持ってくるべきだろう。バットラングの形をしたものが手に入るかもしれない。  
「何から話したらいいのかわからない」とディックは静かに言い、息をついた。「ジェイソンが性交渉をしたことがあったとは思えない」  
蝙蝠印のハンドスピナーの作成計画に夢中になっていたティムは、その静かな発言に不意を突かれた。  
ティムは口を開けて、そのまま止まった。何と言えばいいのか、その発言を自分が信じているのかどうかもわからなかった。ディックは感傷的になってジェイソンを15歳の時のように思っているのだろうか？ 明らかにジェイソンはもう15歳じゃないのに。  
「ディック……」  
「分かってるが、考えてみてくれ。ジェイソンは普通の子供のように思春期を過ごせなかった。思春期を通して周囲と切り離され、そのあとは殺人の訓練を受けた」  
「周囲と切り離される？」ティムは言った。「養子縁組のこと？」  
ディックはティムを指差した；ビンゴだ。  
「僕でさえゴッサムアカデミーで訛りに苦労した。ジェイソンはどうだったと思う？ それに当時のジェイソンが、興味のある相手が誰なのか自分で分かっていたとは思えない」  
ティムは理解するのに時間がかかった。「なるほど──ああ」  
ディックはびくりとした。ディックは、ティムが馬鹿すぎて自分の言っていることが理解できないことを期待していたのだろうか？ もしかしたら、先ほどの発言でディックがジェイソンをアウティングしたことについては、互いの暗黙の了解のもと否認できると思っていたのかもしれない。この話し合いは、ごくプライベートな域に入りつつある。そしてティムはまだ、ディックがなぜ半分焦っていて、半分は飼い犬を誰かに刺されたような顔をしているのかわからない。  
性経験に関しては、ディックはもしかしたら──かなりの確率で──正しいかもしれない。特に、ジェイソンのタイムラインの「周囲からの切り離し」と「死」の部分については。しかし復活後、ジェイソンは多くの時間を複数人の男女と過ごしていた。それにヴィジランテは、アドレナリン値が高く、人との繋がりに飢えていることで有名だ。  
もちろん、だからこそディックはジェイソンの恋愛遍歴をチェックしていたのだろう。ディックは仮説を持っていて、それを証明したかった。  
だが、なぜだ。なぜ経験の話題が出てきた？  
ディックはどこかでその考えを手に入れたのだ、恐らくは──可能性が低く思えてしまうが──ジェイソン本人から。そして、ディックはバカじゃない。つまり、これは本当かもしれない。  
そして今、ティムは洞窟の中で考えている。  
戸惑いから、ティムの思考回路は、リスクにさらされている子供を扱うために過去受けた教育訓練に自動的にアクセスした。その多くは性教育だった。ユニフォームでコンドームを子供たちに配ることは、ティムが平日の夜にバットマンとロビンの写真を撮るためにこっそり出かけていたときに想像していたよりは、仕事において大きな部分を占めていることが判明した。けして絶対的に大きいわけではなく、ただ──想像よりも相対的に。  
「ああ」とティムは馬鹿っぽく言った。「それでも別に問題じゃない」  
こういうときには、いいんだよ、と言うべきだろう。ティムは頭の中で、ジェイソンの年齢と、女性──男性──パートナーとなりそうな人々──と一緒にいるのを目撃した回数について再計算していた。答えは「この会話が恥ずかしいであろう年齢」と「たくさん」だ。  
「もちろん問題ない」ディックは言った。「だが探検できなかった理由が《適者生存》をモットーとするマーダーピットに閉じ込められていたからだとすると、それは個人が確立した選択とは言えない」  
「マーダーピット──リーグのこと？ ジェイソンが認めたのか？ 実際にはまだわからない事がたくさん……」  
「ティム」  
ティムは顔色を変えた。ショックよりも恥ずかしさのために思考が遅れていたが、脳が巻き返しを図っていた。ティムが初めて女の子と寝た年齢のとき、ジェイソンは死んでいた。2回目、3回目、4回目と女の子と寝た年齢でも、ジェイソンは──おそらくまだ死んでいたか、どこかで殺人の技術を学んでいた。ティムは今まで、そういった経歴にも恋愛の余地があるものと思い込んでいたが、違うかもしれない。  
それでも、ジェイソンがゴッサムに戻って既に何年も経ってる。何年だろう？ ３年？ ４年？ 時間はあったはずだ。  
クソみたいな価値観を基準にすると、ティムはジェイソンよりもクールな男と認証されたことになる。  
ディックはまた苦しそうな顔をしていた。  
ティムは降参のポーズをとった。この議論においてどれだけ自分が準備不足だったか気づいたのだ。なぜこの問題にこれほど影響されているのか、自分でもわからなかった。──この後でジェイソンに殺されそうだという事実はさておき。ジェイソンは、自分に対して力を持つ人間に対して、心が狭いのだ。  
「わかった。なるほどね。確かに、その可能性はある」  
「そうだろ」とディックは言った。  
「でもなんで？ どうして、この話が出てきたんだ？ ただ……何があったんだ？」  
明らかに何かが起こったのだ。ディックは好奇心に駆られているわけではなく、ただ動揺していた。  
ディックはぼんやりと宙を見つめていて、その問いに答えなかった。ティムは座ったまま少しディックに近づき、2人の肩から腰までが隣同士で押し付けられるようにした。ティムがこの種のスキンシップを行う相手はあまりいなかった。ティムにとってスキンシップは元来自然なことではなかったが、ディック──それにステフとコナー──は、どうにかしてその道を切り開き、簡単で明白な行為にしてくれた。  
ティムは話し続け、釣り糸のように言葉を投げかけた。  
「最近はどうなんだ？ 以前は人に会えなかったかもしれないが、今は死んでもいないし、リーグにもいない。だから……」しかし、ディックはジェイソンが隅っこで負傷していると言っていた。「ジェイソンは警戒心が強いと思ってる？ 心を許せない性質だって？」ディックは答えなかった。「ジェイソンは110％の支配力を維持できるペルソナを選んだんだもんな、特に関わりのある人との間では……」  
ディックは動揺したようだった。「いや、ロイとコーリは……」  
「どちらかと言うと、彼の手下のことを言ったんだけど」  
ディックは顔に手を当てて、うめいた。「そうだな。ジェイソンはパートタイムの麻薬王だからな。当たり前だ。すまない」  
ティムはまだ、ディックが苦しんでいる理由が分からなかった。ジェイソンが何かしたのか？ それともジェイソンが何かされたのか？ 胃袋がひっくり返りそうで気持ち悪かった。もしかしたら、もっと無害な何かかもしれない──ディックが静かなわけは、ティムと同じように気まずい思いをしているからかもしれない。  
「ロイとコーリは気にしないだろ。性経験の件について、もしジェイソンがそうだとしても……」  
「今は違う」とディックは鋭く言った。ディックは手をテーブルの上に平たく押し付けていて、一瞬、指輪の取り外しのような簡単なことに失敗したかのように、自分自身に怒りの表情を浮かべていた。  
ティムは躊躇した。「なんだって？」  
「かつてはそうだったと思う。ただ……」ディックは言葉を失った。  
「ジェイソンが誰かと出会ったのか？ そのことをあなたに話したの？」ティムは懐疑的に聞こえないようにしようとしたが、あきらめて、代わりにユーモアを取り入れた。「出会いにはドラッグが関係していたとか？」  
笑わせようとしたのだが、ディックはほとんど聞いていないようだった。ティムはディックに軽く体当たりしてみせた。「ディック。不安にさせないでくれ。不安は苦手なんだ」  
「ジェイソンはブルードヘイブンに居たんだ。僕には──彼が何を望んでいるのか決して分からない。僕がそれを与えようと必死になってしまう理由も」  
ティムは最初ディックが話題を変えたのだと思った。だが理解した瞬間、ティムは机から身を乗り出すような体勢になって、椅子の車輪が石床の上で音を立てた。  
「はあ？ ディック──本気なのか？」  
「ああ」とディックは言った。その言葉はまるで告解のように聞こえた。  
ティムは自分の反応の強さに驚いた。  
ジェイソンはティムに痛みをもたらしたが、ジェイソンもまた痛みを感じていた。何度ジェイソンがティムをロッカーに押し込んだように感じても、ティムがジェイソンに手を伸ばし続けたのには理由があったのだ。ジェイソンに起きたこと、ジェイソンが生き残るためにしたことや、生き延びたことに理由付けするためにしたこと──それを理解するのは大変だったが、この先ジェイソンが暴力と恐怖から抜け出し、望む道をゆっくりと切り開いていく時、ティムは喜んでそこにいるつもりだった。  
家族だからだ。ジェイソンの家族。  
そして、ディックはジェイソンと寝た。それは家族のすることじゃない。もしジェイソンが努力をやめたら？ これが何かしらのテストであって、ディックのせいでクソみたいに失敗したとしたら。ティムの腸はひっくり返った。  
「何を考えてる？ ジェイソンは家族だ」  
「ジェイソンは家族になりたくないらしいが」とディックは言った。  
「いや、なりたいに決まっている！」ティムは言った。ティムは心の底からそれを知っていた。でないと、すべての意味がなくなる。  
「努力したんだ、ティム。僕はいつも家族であろうと努力する。ジェイソンは、家族のように扱われることを望んでいなかった──僕がそう扱うたびに、どんどん怒りのスパイラルに陥っていく。話もできない。一度だけ話を聞こうとしたとき……」  
「で、ヤることにしたのか？」ティムは立っていたが、立ち上がったことを覚えていなかった。  
「ティム」ディックは、表情を引き締めて言った。ティムは自分の言い方を少し後悔したが、ほんの少しだけだった。ティムは、ジェイソンと家族──ティムの家族だ！──の間に細い糸を伸ばすために、あまりにも多くの努力をし、あまりにも多くを許してきた。ジェイソンが、はたして自分を愛していたのだろうか、息子だと思っていたのだろうか、自分を迎え入れてくれるだろうかと疑ってきたのが自分たちだ。  
ティムはジェイソンを望んだ。かつて信じていたロビンが、ティムを兄弟かつ後継者として見なしてくれることを望んだ。ジェイソンは自分たちに属している。ジェイソンは、ティム以上に、ブルースやアルフレッド──それにディック──に対して家族としての権利を持っている。なんでディックにはそれがわからないのだろう？  
「ジェイソンのことだから」ティムは言った。「自分の正しさを証明するために、あなたを操ろうとしたんだろう。あなたなら、そうした機微に気づくはずだと思ってた！」  
「ティム。少しの間だけでいいから、僕にも前後関係が読めると思ってくれないか」  
「どうかな」ティムは不信の色をあらわに言った。「後から振り返って《僕は前後関係を正しく読んだなあ》とでも思ったの？」  
ディックは顔を手のひらにうずめた。「わからない。逞しさのパフォーマンスに持っていかれてしまって。彼がこんなに隠し事が上手いと思わなかったんだ」  
ディックは惨めな顔をしていた。ディックは最初からずっと惨めな顔をしていた。その瞬間、ティムはすこし胸がすく思いがした。ディックがジェイソンを追い払ってしまったときに、他の皆が感じるだけ──アルフレッドが感じるだけ──惨めな思いをして欲しかった。  
ティム自身、その感情の深さに驚いた。その瞬間、ティムはディックを傷つけたかったし、それが怖かった。ディックがたとえヘマをしたとしても、彼はディックだというのに。  
ティムは身を引き締めた。  
「大丈夫？」とティムは言った。その声は自分でも誠実に聞こえなかったし、アドレナリンで心臓が2倍速になっていたが、すぐに誠実になれるだろう。そう願った。  
「何？」ディックは驚いた顔をした。「僕は平気だ。変な理由でセックスするのは気にならないたちだから」  
大丈夫には見えなかったし、ディックの言葉は意味不明だったので、ティムはディックをじっと見つめた。  
「つまり」ディックは言った、「セックスには様々なものがある。境界線の引き方次第でね。愛や、欲求解消のためにセックスをしたこともあるし、言葉にならない意見の相違への執行猶予としてセックスをしたこともある。境界線の引き直しの経験は豊富だ」  
ティムが目を丸くしているのに気付いたのか、ディックの笑顔が意識的なものに変わった。  
ティムは顔を赤らめた。ディックがティムにセックスの話をしたのはこれが初めてではなかった。ティムは、インターネット検索の結果に圧倒され、さらに両親──もしくは、さらに悪いことにブルース──に話すという考えに耐えられなかったときに、恥ずかしい質問はすべてディックに持ちかけていた。ディックはその際に、ティムが一般的なアドバイスよりもデータポイントが好きなことに気づき、そのように話すように心がけていたのだった。なんとディックの個人的な経験には、一般的なアドバイスよりも多くのデータポイントがあった。ディックは個人的な経験を話すときに名前を挙げなかったが、ティムは探偵であり、またタイタンズは噂話が好きだった。  
当時のディックの話はまるで地に足がついてなくて、まるでスイスアーミーナイフのようにセックスの話をしていた。あれから何かが変わったのだろうか、それともかつてディックは観客のために話を編集していたのだろうか。  
ジェイソンのために自分を編集することを知らなかったことが、ディックの後悔のひとつなのかもしれない。  
「ごめん」とティムは言った。「タイタンズの噂は本当だったって、今気づいたんだ」  
ディックはあきれたように天を仰いだあと、ため息をついた。  
「ジェイソンはセックスには様々なものがあるってことを何も知らなかった。そして、僕は確認しなかった。僕はただ、推測したんだ」  
「でも今は、ジェイソンが知らないってことをあなたは分かってる」とティムは言った。「どうやって？ ジェイソンが直接言ったのか？ それともただ……無知だったとか？ ちょっと手探りだった？」  
「君に言うわけないだろ、ティム」  
今度はティムがあきれて天井を仰ぐ番だった。「どうして僕に話したのさ。僕にはあなたを安心させられない、あなたはしてはいけないことをしたんだから」  
ジェイソンがまだゴッサムにいるかどうかを確認したくて、ティムの指がうずいた。既にゴッサムを出て行ってしまったのなら、次に見つけるまでに何年もかかるかもしれない。  
「どうしてだろう。多分、僕がひどく間違えてしまったことを誰かに知らせたかったんだと思う」  
「ジェイソンがもっと経験を積んでいれば、ここまで惨事にならなかったと思ってる？」  
「いや、ジェイソンは人と人との間にあるものは全て武器だと思っている。僕自身も彼に対して、セックスを武器のように見せてしまった。もしくは、ジェイソンの手から奪おうとしているナイフのように見せてしまった。たぶん、それでジェイソンが未経験だとわかったんだと思う。ジェイソンは自分の境界線を守れなかった。彼は、僕を傷つけようとしていたのを思い出せなかった」  
ティムは凍りついた「あなたを傷つけようとした？」  
「ティム、君が言ったとおりだ。ジェイソンは、自分が家族ではないことを証明したかったんだ。議論に勝つ為に、僕が間違っていて嘘をついていると証明するためにヤりたかったんだろう。ジェイソンは支配側にいたかったんだ」  
冷水を浴びた気すらした。ティムは、これがジェイソンだと忘れていた。ジェイソンは相手からの共感を武器にするのだ。  
ティムは、ジェイソンに経験がなくてよかったと思わざるを得なかった。セックスがジェイソンの理解しきった武器だったら、どのようにディックを傷つけてたか分かったものではない。  
「それで、あなたは大丈夫なの？」  
ディックは心配を振り払うように手を振った。3日間は寝てないように見えた。  
「言っただろ。僕は様々な境界線に耐性があるって。僕が境界線を引く側である限りは」  
ティムは、ディックの言葉は真実から遠いところにあるのではと疑った。  
その根拠の一つとして、過去5年間で少なくとも1度は、ディックはスレイド・ウィルソンに皮肉を込めたクリスマスカードを送っていた。ティムは、その理由について新たに不快な疑念を抱くこととなった。ブルースがスレイドの接近に対して3段階の警告信号を設定していたのも、そう考えると不思議ではなくなる。  
ティムはコンピュータを振り返った。「ジェイソンがまだゴッサムにいるか、確認してみるよ」  
ディックのために提案したのではなかった。  
ディックは考えた。「僕でも探すことはできるが、探し出してもできることは限られてる。──セックスと力は毒のようなものだ。それがジェイソンの人生の肯定的な部分であったなら、彼がサバイバルモードに引きずり込まれない何かだったならと願わずにはいられない。彼が、誰か好きな人とじゃれあって、何か楽しいことを発見する機会を得られたら良かったんだが」  
ディックの表情が柔らかくなった。ティムは彼がコーリのことを考えていることを知っていた。バブズがディックの最初の相手だと確信できるが、バブズはディックの競争心を駆り立てはしても柔らかな気持ちにはさせなかっただろうから。  
「それは、あなたの初恋の経験から？」  
ディックはティムに目を向けたが、その表情はまだ懐かしさをたたえていた。  
「君にとっては、そんなバラ色ではなかった？」  
「僕の初恋は、気まずかったね。とっても、とっても気まずかった」  
「でも、良かっただろ？ 夢見がちな発言ってわかってる──でも、時々、この世界にひどく怒りを覚えて、ジェイソンにおとぎ話のような思いをしてほしくなるんだ。夢にみた女性と一緒に」  
もしくは夢にみた男性と、とティムは心の中で訂正した。  
ティムは、そのような人の検討もつかなかった。ジェイソンの防壁を乗り越えて、ジェイソンの過去という名の迷宮を潜り抜けるような人。ジェイソンが歓迎する人。  
「あなたは……」ティムには、どう言っていいかわからなかった。というより、言いたかったが、恥ずかしくて言えなかった。「ジェイソンが境界線を引くのを……手伝うつもりなのか」  
さて、婉曲表現が出てきた。  
「境界線？」ディックはしかめっ面で目をそらした。ティムは彼を動揺させたらしい。「いや、もちろんそんなことはしない。先に言ったように……知っていたらあんな事はしなかった。ここでジェイソンを形作る経験になりたくないんだ。負担が大きすぎる。ジェイソンが何度も思い返す経験にはなりたくない」  
ティムは何も言わなかった。すべてが場合によるのだ。家族との関係や、ディックと寝たことを、ジェイソンが個人的にどのように考慮したかによる。おそらくディックが《ジェイソンは自分が僕を傷つけようとしていることを忘れ続けていた》と言ってたときに、ディックが意味していたことが決め手になっているのだろう。  
「ジェイソンが出会いを求めるなら、手伝いたい」とディックは言った。「でも……それを僕に話してくれるだろうか」  
「出会いっていうのは、ジェイソンと《夢にみた初恋の女性》との出会いってこと？」ティムはそこで気づいた。「ジェイソンにそう言ったのか？ 今言ったそのままの言葉で？」  
ディックはびくりとした。「そうだ」  
ティムは瞬きした。予想していなかった──そんな会話をする時間があったのか？ ピロートークや、本音をぶつけ合う時間が？ ティムは、ジェイソンは勝利と、ディックとの非家族的な絆を証明する証拠を手にしたあと、闇に消えたものだと思っていた。  
「それで、ジェイソンは……？」  
「殴られなかったよ、もしそれを気にしているのだとすれば。何よりもまず、驚いた様子だった。僕がギリシャ語を話しはじめたような……まあ、実際にはジェイソンはギリシャ語を話すけどね。読むだけかもだけど。──僕は、ジェイソンが怒るものだと思ったんだけど」  
「ジェイソンがギリシャ語を話す？」ティムは馬鹿みたいに言った。  
「古典文芸、演劇鑑賞、ジェンダー研究。君たち二人は相補的なオタクだな、ティミー」  
「そうかも」ティムは、頭の中のジェイソンに、レターマンジャケットを脱ぐのを許すのが気に入らなかった。そうすることで心を許してしまう気がしたのだ。ティムはそこまでジェイソンを信用してなかった──自分に対しても、ディックに対しても。  
「大丈夫？ 少しの間、代わりに彼に干渉してみようか？」  
ディックは自分の手を見つめた後、粘土細工をしているときのように両手をこすり合わせてみせた。ティムが最初に詮索し始めた時よりも、ディックは落ち着いてきているようだった。疲れ、くたびれていたが、自身を引き裂くなにかにしがみついているような態度ではない。  
「いや」と彼は静かに言った。「ジェイソンを避けることはできない。僕たちは再び話をする必要があるし、僕は話をしたい。言ったように、ジェイソンは僕を傷つけようとしていなかった」  
「傷つけようとしていることを忘れていた、とさっきは言っていた」  
「何事も一歩ずつ」とディックは笑った。ディックはうつむけていた顔を上げたが、その表情はウインクと自信をもった笑いに変わっていた。「心配しないで、ジェイソンくらい僕でも扱える。銃に執着しすぎると隙ができるからね」  
ディックは手袋を掴んで立ち上がった。  
「待って」とティムは言った。「ディック、あなたは……？」  
ディックは後ろを振り返り、ティムがまるで14歳でハグを振り払うだろうとでも言うように、ティムの首につよく腕を巻きつけ、髪の毛にキスをした。  
「聞いてくれてありがとう、ティミー。重い話だっただろう。──また連絡するよ」  
ティムは、自分が何か真に迫ったアドバイスを与えられたか分からないまま、ディックが去るのを見守った。  
しかし、ディックが本当に必要としていたのは、相談相手ではなく聞き手だったのかもしれない。  
「わかった」ティムは誰もいない洞窟の中で言った。  
ティムの指はすでに動いていた。ティムは、ジェイソンの最近の活動ファイルを引っ張り出して、ジェイソンが最後にブルードヘイブンにいたのはいつだったのか──この全てが行われたのはいつか──そして彼がいまどこにいるのか、を確認していた。  
ジェイソンがまだゴッサムにいることを知ったときは驚かなかった。ディックの誤算でジェイソンが永遠に消えることに関する心配は、解消された。しかしながら、他の心配事が形成された。ジェイソンはゴッサムに残って何をするつもりなのだろう？ ディックがジェイソンと話そうとするとき、ジェイソンは残酷なことをするのだろうか？  
その疑問は更なるデータが読み込まれるにつれ説得力を増し、ティムは最終的に、洞窟のファイルが、先月のジェイソンのブルードヘイブンへの訪問を１回ではなく、５回も記録していることに気づいた。


End file.
